dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ekaterina Satanachia/Familiar
Ehyeh is the familiar of Ekaterina Satanachia and she is a Sylph, an air spirit that is normally invisible to the naked eye. While normally they avoid other forms of life, be they Devils or Angels, Gods or other spirits, Ehyeh (original name unknown) was more curious than most of her fellow Sylphid. Upon meeting Ekaterina, she decided to become her familiar and serve her. Because of the name she was given, she calls Ekaterina 'Adonai'. Ehyeh is a supporting character in the fanfiction "Stardust". Appearance Ehyeh has a rather peculiar skin color; though this is normal for Sylphid, which is a pale purple. She has thick, wavy, chin-length jade-green hair, with matching long eyelashes, wings, and feathers that come out of her knees, with the bottom portion of her leg being similar to that of a bird. She has light green antennae on her head which resembles a bird's feather. She also has black sclera and red irises, four fingers on her hand, and she possesses no nippes or genitalia on her body, though judging by her voice and her body, she is female. Ehyeh does not wear clothes. Personality Ehyeh is a bright and rather confident Slyph, often proclaiming herself as the next "Queen of the Fairies" and she is generally seen laughing and having a good time; often described as a cheerful individual, who is kind to those she likes, Ehyeh will go out of her way to help those she likes and pranks those she dislikes. She is known as "The Star" due to being the familiar of Ekaterina and always being around her, flittering around her like a shooting star. Ehyeh appreciates this title that she has been given, however, she finds it incredibly embarrassing when someone calls her by it. She can also become quite flustered when someone compliments her or thank her for her help, to the point that her pale purple skin actually turns a light shade of red and her antennae begin to quiver in delight. Ehyeh also likes to flirt with others, typically, other females. However, she constantly remarks that she isn't interested in either sex as Sylphid (and other fairies and spirits) do not breed the same way as other species. When asked about why she flirts, she simply remarks that it's fun to see their reactions. History Ehyeh came from a hive of Sylphid that protected a region in Northern Ireland. However, several years after her birth, she left in search of the wonders of the world; which was right around the time that the Three Factions began their war. Though Ehyeh was not affected by this conflict, she did meet Ekaterina, who she later became intrigued by. Shortly after the war ended, Ehyeh visited the Devil and after making a secret agreement, she became her familiar. Ever since Ehyeh has been around Ekaterina. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a wind spirit, she possesses superhuman strength, allowing her, even with her incredibly tiny body which is not even a foot tall, to be able to effortlessly lift a truck and throw it down the street with a single hand. Impressive, but only by human standards. Immense Speed: As a wind spirit, she possesses immense raw speed that, when coupled with her potent wind magic, allows her the capability to fly much faster than the eye can perceive. Ehyeh often boasts that if she really wanted to, she could fly faster than even Ekaterina could chase - with her full power too. Expert Magician: Ehyeh is a powerful Magician by right, possessing a large amount of magic power that she can draw from within herself. However, when she starts to run empty, she can draw power from the wind itself, due to her being a wind spirit. As a wind spirit, she has better maneuverability in the air and she possesses incredibly potent and advanced wind magic. However, she also has access to other forms of magic due to wandering the world and joining Grauzauberer, a group of Magicians that is currently being run by the Devil Mephisto Pheles, where she learned many other types of magic and increased her versatility in what she already knew. *'Elemental' *'Teleportation' *'Barrier' *'Explosion' *'Illusion' Enhanced Senses: Ehyeh has advanced senses, especially her eyes. She can see around ten times father than humans' can and hear just as better. Because of her enhanced senses, Ehyeh excels at scouting or searching missions and tasks. *'Nightvision' - Ehyeh can see in the dark after training her eyes to adjust to the dim light, though in absolute darkness, she can't see a thing. Flight: Ehyeh can fly with her two wings at a very advanced level. Trivia *Ehyeh's physical appearance comes from the Ancient Magus Bride. **Her name means "I am", which is part of the Hebrew phrase - Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh, which altogether means, "I am who I am". **Adonai is the Hebrew name for "God" which literally means "my Lord". ***Her calling Ekaterina Adonai is ironic because Ekaterina is a Devil and had previously fought against God in the Three Factions war. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Familiars Category:Stardust